User blog:Urbancommando77/Hannibal Barca vs Alexander the great
Hannibal: The carthaginain leader who did the "impossible" vs Alexander the great: The leader who took over places such as Greece WHO IS DEADLIEST Battle HB: 5 AG: 5 On a gore-covered field, Hannibal and his carthaginain soldiers walk over the defeated roman soldiers. Hannibal examines the field and mounts his elephant. "Lets keep moving." He said to the soldiers. Before they can continue their triumph, Alexander and his soldiers appear into the carthaginain soldier's sight. Hannibal throws a solifurem. It pierces into one of Alexander's soldier's chest plate. Another soldier goes to see if hes alive. The soldier grasps his wound and tries to stand up but falls from the pain. The soldier slowly bleeds out on the ground. AG: 4 Hannibal commands his men to advance towards the soldiers. One aims his gastrophetes. He fires an arrow into a soldiers shoulder. He realizes that it didn't do much to the soldier, who is advancing towards him. The soldier aims his gastrophetes again and fires, this time hit his neck. The soldier grabs the arrow and falls to his knees. He tries to pull it out but coughs up blood and falls down, dead. HB: 4 The soldier pulls out his xyston and advances at the soldiers. One soldier raises his shield and blocks the attack. He jumps up and stabs the soldier's thigh. The carthaginain soldier falls and pulls out his sarrissa. He stabs the soldier in the arm. The soldier grabs his arm and quickly recovers. He Stabs the soldier in the face and kicks him in the neck to get him off the spear. HB: 3 Barca then charges his elephant towards the soldiers. He makes it go faster and faster. The soldiers notice its picking up speed and wheel out their ballista. But its to late. The elephant steps on a soldier, braking his ribcage. AG: 3 Barca dismounts and charges with his remaining soldiers. Alexander loads the ballista and aims at the elephant. The elephant trumpets and trudges towards the ballista. Alexander panics and fires the ballista. It narrowly mises the elephant. Alexander loads it again and fires. It rips off the elephant's snout. The elephant staggers and falls, smashing a carthaginain soldier. HB: 2 Hannibal pulls out his dagger and bolts at a soldier. He stabs him in the arm and artery. The soldier roars in pain and falls down, dead. AG: 2 Hannibal pulls out his falcata and walks to the soldier. The soldier pulls out a kopis and charges. Hannibal puts up his shield and charges. The two collide and fight eachother. Hannibal shield-bashes him and cuts open his throat. The body groans for a few seconds then falls on the ground. AG: 1 Alexander pulls out his kopis and charges at Hannibal. He moves out of the way and stabs Alexander's back. Alexander looks up but Hannibal hits him in the eye with the handle. Alexander recovers and stabs Hannibal in the arm. Hannibal groans and stabs Alexander in the neck. AG: Hannibal meets up with his last soldier and moves on. Winner Hannibal Barca Category:Blog posts